


Portrait

by orithea (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts and 221bees [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hates posing for pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Let's Draw Sherlock](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com) project.

“Why are we doing this, again?”

John sighs with a level of exasperation known only to someone who has had to explain something to Sherlock Holmes half a dozen times. “You’re always going on about them using the hat photo and how much you hate it. If we provide an alternative, especially one not taken while we’re ducking out of a building, they’re less likely to use that one—meaning I'll not have to hear you moan about it.”

“I do not moan,” Sherlock corrects imperiously. “And why exactly is ‘no photo’ not an option?”

“Because it’s time to accept that we’re going to be in the papers. For some unknown reason, people like to look at that… face of yours.”

“It’s utterly debilitating to undercover work.”

“You don’t do that much undercover, anyway, because you’re a show-off. And who’s ever heard of a show-off who doesn’t like having his picture taken?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Sherlock says, tone indicating that the situation is everything but fine. “If we must take a photo, why does it have to be one in which we are standing on the sofa?” He shifts uncomfortably, strangely unsteady for someone who makes a habit of walking on furniture.

“It’s artistic. Everyone’s taken with your decorating skills.” John nods towards the smiley face. “Just look at the camera, you berk.”


End file.
